James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 7
Here is part seven of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown, day. *Dr. Robotnik: That’s it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It’s got to be here somewhere. *NAMONTACK: There’s thirty more of them, down by the ridge. *Wallace: That makes more than a hundred. *Dr. Robotnik: Anything yet? *Squidward: Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir. *Dale: Um, how long are we gonna keep digging like this, sir? *Chip: Aye, we’re slaving away, busting our backs, day and night— *Dr. Robotnik: For king and country, I know, I know, and I share your fatigue. Wiggins! Wiggins! *Puss In Boots: Coming! *Dr. Robotnik: Dispose of this. *Puss In Boots: Meat Who’s a good doggy? Who’s a good doggy? Fetch, boy! *Dr. Robotnik: Savages! It’s an ambush, arm yourselves! *Puss In Boots: Run! *Dr. Robotnik: Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket! Shoot! Squidward falls, his rifle goes off accidentally Them, you idiot! Where’s that blasted Smith when I need him? *Wallace: Namontack! Back to the village! Natives flee as the Englishmen cheer *Dr. Robotnik: Shut up, shut up, you fools! They’ll be back. Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort! *Chip: Aye, Governor! *Dr. Robotnik: Squidward And you! Learn to use that thing properly. A man’s not a man unless he knows how to shoot. *to: Interior, medicinal tent, Powhatan camp. *Sultan: Chanting *Wallace: These beasts invade our shores, and now this. *Sultan: Chanting This wound is strange to me. *Wallace: We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Officer Dibble, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight. outside the tent. These White Men are dangerous! No one is to go near them. *to: Exterior, a riverside, day. *Knuckles: It’s called a helmet. *Sally Acorn: Helmet. *Dr. Robotnik: So, what river is this? *Sally Acorn: Quiyoughcohannock. *Knuckles: You have most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough - Quiyoughcohannock. Sally Acorn. *Sally Acorn: You have the most unusual name, too. Knuckles. *Knuckles: Shnookums out of his bag. Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours? *Sally Acorn: Shnookums! *Knuckles: Well, how do you do, Shnookums? It’s all right, it’s just a handshake. Here, let me show you. *Sally Acorn: Nothing’s happening. *Knuckles: No, no, I need your hand first. It’s how we say hello. *Sally Acorn: This is how we say hello. Wingapo. *Knuckles: Wingapo. *Sally Acorn: And how we say goodbye. Ana. *Knuckles: I like hello better. charges at him. Yeah, I remember you. *Sally Acorn: Chip just doesn’t like strangers. *Knuckles: But I’m not a stranger anymore. Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn’t he? *Sally Acorn: Very stubborn. steals John’s compass. *Knuckles: Hey! *Sally Acorn: Meeko! Come back here! *Knuckles: Don’t worry, he can’t hurt it. hits it against a rock. Hey, what are you doing?! *Sally Acorn: Shnookums, bring that back! climbs up a tree. *Knuckles: No, no, it’s all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift. *Sally Acorn: What was that? *Knuckles: My compass. *Sally Acorn: Compass? *Knuckles: It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it’s all right, I’ll get another one in London. *Sally Acorn: London? Is that your village? *Knuckles: Yes, it’s a very big village. *Sally Acorn: What’s it like? *Knuckles: Well, it’s got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees. *Sally Acorn: I’d like to see those things. *Knuckles: You will. *Sally Acorn:How? *Knuckles: We’re going to build them here. We’ll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it. *Sally Acorn: Make the most of it? *Knuckles: Yes, we’ll build roads and decent houses and— *Sally Acorn: Our houses are fine. *Knuckles: You think that, only because you don’t know any better. starts to leave. Wait a minute, don’t take it that – attacks him. Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait! There’s so much we can teach you. We’ve improved the lives of savages all over the world. *Sally Acorn: Savages?! *Knuckles: Uh, not that you’re a savage. *Sally Acorn: Just my people. *Knuckles: No, listen, that’s not what I meant. Let me explain— *Sally Acorn: Let go! *Knuckles: No, I’m not letting you leave. Look, don’t do this. ‘Savage’ is just a word. You know. A term for… people who are uncivilised. *Sally Acorn: Like me. *Knuckles: Well, when I say uncivilised, what I mean is – is… Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs